Kiseki No Ame
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ Hujan.. itu yang selalu Sasuke tunggu. Sebenarnya bukan hujan yang Sasuke nantikan, melainkan orang itu. Dia yang selalu berdiri di tengah hujan./


Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ Hujan. Itu yang selalu Sasuke tunggu. Lebih tepatnya sih cowok itu yang selalu Sasuke nanti-nantikan. Dia yang selalu berdiri di tengah hujan.../

Dislaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, shonen ai dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Kiseki No Ame**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Hari ini langit tampak mendung. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang berarak, enggan menerangi dunia dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Burung-burung bertebangan melintasi pusat kota kembali menuju sarangnya. Isyarat alam, pertanda hujan akan segera turun.

Tett... teetttt...

Suara bel yang berasal dari Konoha High School terdengar sangat nyaring. Sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar suara riuh rendah yang berasal dari setiap penjuru sekolah, euforia yang sangat berlebihan untuk menyambut saat-saat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Yah... apalagi kalau bukan pulang sekolah.

"Baiklah, pelajaran telah usai. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan pr kalian." ucap Iruka sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari semua siswa. Tak lama, siswa-siswa berjalan mengikuti langkah Iruka sensei, berhamburan keluar. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih di dalam ruang kelas.

"Yeii, pulang! Pulang! Pulang!" seru Naruto gembira seraya memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

"Hnn..." Di sebelah Naruto, Sasuke menjawab datar seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah, teme... bergembiralah sedikit! Kau tahu, kita baru saja terlepas dari 'neraka penderitaan fisika'! Makanya... tersenyum dong" Naruto mulai gregetan melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu ini. Selalu saja datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke tak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Ia memandang jauh ke luar jendela sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Huuhh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal karena Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Bersama Sasuke sejak kecil seharusnya membuat Naruto paham tentang sikap acuh Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, itu membuatnya kesal.

"TEMEEEE!" panggil Naruto dengan menaikan volume suaranya, dan berkat itu ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir mungil Naruto. Namun langsung sirna tatkala Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan mengacuhkannya. Huff, Sasuke memang teman yang paling baik untuk menguji kesabaran seseorang.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Ia sudah siap meneriaki Sasuke lagi ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, bermaksud untuk mencegah.

"Sudahlah, Naruto...". Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendapati sesosok gadis berambut _pink_ mencengkram pundaknya pelan.

"Tapi, si Sasuke teme—" Naruto berusaha membantah, namun cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja dia" ucap Sakura lembut. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti kata-kata Sakura, "Ok."

Sakura tersenyum melihat kedua temannya itu. Mereka berdua tak pernah berubah, selalu saja bertengkar mengenai masalah sepele. Dan yang seperti tadi adalah hal yang paling sering terjadi, meributkan Sasuke yang terlalu dingin. Namun di balik semua itu, mereka sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi. Dan dia sendiri tak berubah, selalu menjadi penengah di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oi, mau pulang gak?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata, dan Kiba mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ya! Sudah mau hujan" jawab Sakura. Ia segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Sasuke, Naruto, ayo kita pulang!" ajak sakura.

"Yosh!" Naruto berajak dari tempat ia berdiri, dan berlari ke arah Sakura yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Lho, teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, heran menatap Sasuke yang masih terpaku di kursinya. Sekilas Naruto seperti melihat Sasuke tersenyum, tapi ia ragu, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata favoritnya, lalu perlahan beringsut menuju Naruto dengan malas.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan. Matta ashita!". Dengan berkata seperti itu Sasuke berbalik dan memunggungi mereka, melangkahkan kaki diiringi berbagai tanda tanya yang tersirat dari tatapan kelima temannya tersebut.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Kiba angkat bicara.

"Entahlah..." Naruto mengangkat pundak, isyarat bahwa ia juga tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sssreeessshhh…

Butiran air tercurah dari langit, bagai ribuan jarum air yang menghantam bumi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, melewati beberapa siswa lainnya yang belum pulang karena masih ada urusan klub. Mereka menatap heran, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sasuke menekuni anak tangga menuju lantai tiga di gedung selatan, kemudian berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Suara derap kakinya menggema di dinding-dinding sekelilingnya. Langkah Sasuke berhenti di ujung koridor, tepat di depan jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Seuntai senyum terangkai saat Sasuke melempar pandang ke luar jendela, menembus rinai hujan.

'Dia ada di sini...' pikir Sasuke senang. Sasuke memendarkan pandang ke sekeliling untuk memastikan dia hanya seorang diri di situ, sedetik kemudian ia memfokuskan lagi matanya pada objek yang sedang ia amati.

Seorang cowok berdiri di tengah hujan. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang tergerai indah bekibar sesekali tertiup angin. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke samping seolah sedang merentangkan sayap tak terlihat. Wajahnya mengadah ke langit dengan mata terpejam, membiarkan tetes-tetes hujan yang sejuk meresap melalui setiap inci pori-pori kulitnya.

Helaian rambut coklatnya jatuh sempurna, tak menutupi wajah sehingga membuat Sasuke dapat dengan seksama mengamati setiap lekukan yang membentuk maha karya terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Hidung bangir pemuda itu melengkung membentuk kurva yang dapat tak terlukiskan oleh kata selain indah. Sasuke membuang nafas kecewa saat menyadari mata yang ia sukai tertutup. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, sepasang bola mata berpendar keunguan berbuka, berkilau bagai amethis yang sinarnya terbias lembut.

Bibir _pink_ pucatnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Tampak begitu tenang dan damai.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, setiap ia melihat senyum itu, senyum yang serupa juga mengulas di wajahnya yang kaku tanpa ekspresi. Dan sasuke merasa pipinya memanas setiap kali ia berpikir tentang dia.

'Ia benar-benar menyukai hujan...' batin Sasuke tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke memperhatikan dia, dan setiap hujan mengguyur kota dapat dipastikan ia berada di sini.

Di tengah hijau rumput, ia berdiri di antara lentingan air hujan yang berkilau. Menantang hujan, tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menyergapnya. Dan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai menjadi fokus utama yang anggun dengan rimbunnya pepohonan menjadi latar, sungguh... bagai lukisan hujan yang sempurna…

Sasuke masih belum mau beranjak walau sore telah datang membayang. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok pemuda yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya ini. Ditemani suara hujan yang tercurah cukup lebat dan juga gemerisik daun yang dipermainkan angin hingga membentuk melodi alam yang sangat membuai, Sasuke bungkam dalam diam dengan seuntas senyum yang tak juga sirna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaammm…" Sasuke menguap lebar, ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan sebelah tangan. Ngantuk. Sudah sejak tadi ia terus menguap. Saat ini adalah pelajaran seni, pelajaran yang paling Sasuke tidak sukai.

"Segala sesuatu yang indah di dunia ini adalah seni…" Orochimaru mulai berkoar-koar menerangkan di depan kelas.

Sungguh membosankan mendengar Orochimaru menerangkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni, tarian klasik. Dan yang lebih parah ketika Orochimaru memberikan contoh sebuah tari balet.

Menggerikan!

Hanya itulah satu-satunya kata yang dapat mewakilkan semua kata yang ingin dilontarkan oleh seluruh siswa mengenai betapa berbakatnya Orochimaru. Bagaimana tidak, mereka yang ada di sini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak muntah ketika melihat Orochimaru berjinjit dengan gaun dan sepatu balet yang sepertinya sengaja sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke melirik sebentar wajah teman-temannya yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi pucat. Setelah itu ia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela di mana sinar matahari yang kuat menerobos melalui celah-celah dedaunan. Cuaca yang sangat cerah dan menyenangkan. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan suasana hati Sasuke redup saat menatap langit biru tanpa awan.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Hatinya mencelos. 'Dia gak akan ada. Hari ini cerah...' Batin Sasuke kecewa.

Dan hati Sasuke makin mencelos ketika ia menyadari kalau ia tidak mengetahui nama cowok berambut coklat itu. Sasuke pun merutuki dirinya sendiri berulang-ulang. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah yamg besar karena Sasuke bisa saja mencari tahu tentang itu, hanya saja Sasuke tak ingin membuat hidup cowok itu tak tenang dengan ulah teman-temannya—terutama Naruto tentu—yang akan dengan senang hati akan mengusiknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar 'bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha tertarik dengan seseorang?'.

'Huwaa!' Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, 'Aku benar-benar bodoh!'

Dan baru saja Sasuke akan mengumpat lagi ketika pintu kelas terketuk, membuat semua mata tertuju ke satu arah.

"Masuk!" perintah Orochimaru jengkel kerena tarian 'indah'nya terganggu. Seluruh murid menarik nafas lega, setidaknya untuk sesaat mereka tidak akan melihat balet Orochimaru.

Kriett!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Mata Sasuke membulat seketika. Ia tertegun saat melihat cowok yang sedang ia pikirkan tadi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Rambut panjangnya yg tergerai sedikit melambai ketika ia melangkah memasuki kelas. Mata amethis cowok itu bertautan dengan mata _black pearl_ Sasuke untuk sekejap ketika pandangnya menyapu seisi kelas. Sasuke dapat mendengar pekikan tertahan anak perempuan di kelasnya yang tampak terbius oleh ketampanan cowok tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa, Neji?" ucap Orochimaru tak sabar, ia tak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma.

"Maaf menganggu, Orochimaru sensei. Tapi Kakashi sensei menyuruh saya untuk memanggil Sasuke Uchiha" suara Neji mengalun sopan walau terdengar dingin dan datar. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Naruto menyikut Sasuke, meminta penjelasan atas ini, tapi Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti. Orochimaru melirik Sasuke malas. Ia memandang Neji dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Apa barang-barangnya juga ikut dibawa?" Orochimaru menimbang-nimbang kertas dari Kakashi yang Sasuke yakini sebagai surat permohonan izin.

"Tentu." Neji mengangguk.

"Sasuke, kau dengar itu? Segera rapikan barang-barangmu dan pergi!" Orochimaru memerintah –lebih tepatnya mengusir—Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Akhirnya bisa keluar juga dari pelajaran yang menjemukan ini.' Pikie Sasuke senang.

Sasuke memasukkan buku pelajarannya cepat-cepat. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Neji yang telah menunggunya. "Sudah." lapor Sasuke singkat.

"Kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih, sensei" Neji berpamitan, membungkuk sopan sebelum kemudian mengayunkan kaki meninggalkan kelas, di belakangnya Sasuke mengikuti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Kakashi sensei memanggilku?" akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut setelah sejak tadi mereka terdiam, membiarkan kesunyian mengambang kaku di antara mereka.

"Entahlah" Jawab Neji singkat, padat dan jelas tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Neji tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun langkahnya yang terhenti ketika mereka berada di depan perpusakaan membuat Sasuke tak perlu bertanya lagi tentang arah tujuan mereka.

Grekkk!

Pintu perpustakaan berderit ketika Neji membukanya. Sepi dan tenang, dua kata yang sangat erat kaitannya dengan perpustakaan. Dan itulah yang Sasuke dapatkan ketika melangkah ke dalam ruangan besar dengan rak-rak buku yang berderet rapi itu.

Neji dan Sasuke menyelinap di antara rak, mencari sosok Kakashi dan mereka menemukannya tengah sibuk membaca di pojok ruangan. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit ketika ia membaca judul yang tertera di sampul buku itu.

"Sensei, saya telah membawa Sasuke Uchiha" ucapan Neji tersebut membuat Kakashi sensei mendongkak. Ia menutup 'Icha Icha Tactics Limited edition'nya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'tep' yang khas.

"Ah, terima kasih Neji." kata Kakashi yang disusul dengan anggukan kecil Neji,

"Nah, Sasuke..." Kakashi melemparkan pandang ke arah Sasuke, "Duduklah. Ada yang aku bicarakan." Sambung Kakashi.

Sasuke menurut. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kakashi tanpa bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, sensei... saya permisi dulu." Neji sudah akan beranjak pergi ketika Kakashi mencegahnya.

"Kau juga, Neji. Dudukah!"

Neji mengangkat alis. Ia tidak mengerti. Tapi sama seperti Sasuke, dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menuruti kata-kata Kakashi. Maka ia pun duduk di samping Sasuke dengan tenang.

Neji melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa angkat bahu.

"Pasti kalian bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku memanggil kalian. Bukan begitu?" Kakashi memulai pembicaraan. Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku punya sedikit permintaan untuk kalian…"

"Permintaan apa?"

"Aku ingin kalian—" ucapan Kakashi terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Temari muncul dari balik rak dan menyela.

"Ah, maaf sensei! Tapi ku rasa ini sudah waktunya." gadis berkuncir empat itu tampak sedang terburu-buru.

Dahi Kakashi mengerut, "Sekarang?" Temari mengangguk. "Lalu, di mana dia?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Bersama dengan Shikamaru. Tapi ku rasa mereka akan segera menyusul ke sini" dan tepat pada saat Temari berhenti berbicara, munculah seorang cowok rambut nanas dengan tampang malas, serta seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun berambut merah yang membawa boneka beruang dengan langsung berlari ke arah Temari.

"Nee-chan!" seru anak kecil itu manja sambil memeluk lengan Temari.

"_How troublesome_." keluh Shikamaru seperti biasa, "Ayo pergi Temari! Aku tak mau Anko sensei memarahi kita hanya karena kita terlambat"

"A-iya sebentar!" Temari berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak kecil itu, "Nee-chan pergi dulu. Jangan nakal yah?" Temari mengelus rambut merah adik kecilnya itu.

"Hiks, nee-chan! Jangan pergi! Gaara gak mau ditinggalin bareng orang-orang jelek kayak gini~" Gaara pun menangis meraung-raung sambil nunjuk ke arah Kakashi, Neji dan Sasuke.

'Sial, aku dibilang jelek? Dasar bocah!' Inner Sasuke merengut kesal. Ia melirik Neji yang tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, sementara Kakashi sensei nangis bombay dengan lebay-nya gara-gara adegan perpisahan Temari dan Gaara yang sangat (tidak) mengharukan.

Temari bangkit, lalu ia membungkuk sedikit, "Maaf membuat repot! Terima kasih!". Setelah itu Temari berlari kecil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kakashi menatap Neji dan Sasuke yang belum bergeming sedikit pun, "Kalian sudah tahu alasan yang aku memanggil kalian?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. 'Wah, feeling buruk!' ucap inner Sasuke. Ia melirik Neji. Dari sorot matanya, Sasuke dapat menebak bahwa Neji juga mempunyai perasaan tak enak tentang ini.

Dan benar saja. Rasanya Sasuke ingin masuk ke dalam lubang saja ketika Kakashi sensei menjelaskan maksud terselubungnya itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Chappie 1 selesai! Chappie 1 selesai! Chappie 1 selesai! XD Gomen ne kalo ancur~ ~

Sasuke : "Geje banget sih ficnya!"

Cho : "Aku tau ficku ancur, gaje, aneh, cliffhanger, bla bla blah .." *jatuh ke dalam neraka keterpurukan*

Sasuke : "Jah, dia ngambek. Cho?"

Cho : "…" *go into corner and sobs*

Neji : "Biar Cho gak ngambek lagi, ayo semuanya ripiu!"

Cho : *tiba-tiba muncul* "Iya, RIPIU, RIPIU, RIIPIIIUUU~!"

NejiSasu : *Nendang Cho* Dasar maniak ripiu!

Fic ini dedicated to Ao a.k.a NejiDemon yang udah bikin aku semangat bikin fic ini ^^ *hugs* *Ao langsung muntah-muntah*. Sebenernya udah jadi dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi flasdiskku ketinggalan mulu *contoh orang ceroboh*

Sankyuu banget buat yang udah baca ^^ Tapi… jangan lupa RIPIU!

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
